Jailhouse Rock
by fandomqueenmadi
Summary: After Duncan is locked up in jail, Zoey begins to make frequent visits to rekindle their friendship from Total Drama All Stars. However, both soon realize that they desire more than a friendship.


For any person, going to jail is an intimidating thing to do. Whether it is just for a visit or you have been convicted of a crime, a certain sense of fear will run through your body and it will feel as if you may pass out. That feeling is okay, I've felt it more than once.

As I drive in my old charcoal Volkswagen Beetle down the road, my nerves get the best of me and I feel that similar emotion. Why is it that I feel anxious over seeing someone like him? Duncan is my friend, and only my friend. Yet I can't help but feel different than I did on the show.

It takes me a few minutes to grow the courage, but I finally drive towards the booth in front of the cage that surrounds the prison. I roll down my window and see a man in the booth.

"Name?" he clearly asks, not bothering to look at me.

"Um...Zoey," I clear my throat,"Zoey Lambert. I'm here to visit an inmate…"

"And who is that?"

"Duncan Nelson," I say, my voice quieter than I wish to admit,"I was told that visiting hours are until eight tonight,"

After a few seconds, the gate opens and I drive through. Why am I even visiting Duncan? Because we are friends? Because he tried to tell me the truth about Mike? Because he is lonely? I still can't figure out what has possessed me to come and see him, but I actually want to.

When my car is parked, I go inside and approach a desk. I take my red hair out of it's pigtails and let it brush against my shoulders as I hand over my cell phone and ID to the woman behind the counter. She writes my name down and I am escorted away by two guards. They lead me into a room with cameras everywhere and a simple table with chairs around it. I sit down and without a word, they leave me alone.

"Prisoner 120015," a deep voice says as the door opens,"You have thirty minutes with your visitor,"

The instant that Duncan enters the room, there is a noticeable change in his appearance. He is clearly not the same person that he was when he entered prison. His memorable green mohawk is gone and his hair is a messy bunch on his head. All of his piercings are absent and the only thing that seems familiar about him are his sapphire eyes. They still have the same glimmer that was present when we first met. I can't help but go silent as he sits across from me.

"Look I know ma, I'm getting out soon and I'll move out the second that I pack my things and-"

"Duncan,"

My voice takes him off guard and he finally comprehends that I'm neither a relative nor a friend from his hometown. Instead, it's the girl from that all star season with the chestnut eyes and cherry-red hair. To him, I didn't expect to be memorable despite the multiple scripted scenes that we were provided prior to his elimination. However, a look of delight is on his face when his mind registers that it's me.

"Red-I mean... _Zoey_ ," he looks relieved, running his fingers through the short amount of hair that he has,"What are you doing here? I thought that you lived in Dundas? That's like-"

"A forty-five minute drive," I cut him off and nod,"I know, but I wanted to come and visit you...see how you've been since you were...sent here,"

Duncan shrugs it off, looking away from me in fear that I could turn him to stone if he so much as glanced in my direction,"It's fine, it's jail, but it is fine,"

Our thirty minutes together went by too quickly as we were consumed with our conversation. The entire time, I notice his subtle smile returning and in return, I feel much better. He said in the beginning that he was being released in a few months and he revealed that he is discharged in three months.

"Your time is up," the same guard says, both of us standing up,"A guard will escort you back to your cell,"

Duncan and I lock eyes and I wrap my arms tightly around him. It's more than obvious that he wasn't expecting a hug, but he gratefully accepts and returns it. After we split apart, I wave goodbye and we part ways.

As the visits proceeded, Duncan and I grew to enjoy each other's company. I began making small care packages with photos, stuffed animals and one time I was brave enough to place a flower in one of the boxes. I knew that it would die in time, but the gesture would without a doubt make him happy.

I came in for my eleventh visit, the last one before he was supposed to be released. While both of us were excited for him to be going back into the 'real world', neither of us truly knew what to expect. Secretly, I hoped that we would be more than friends.

When I arrive wearing black jeans, a striped shirt and a green jacket (with my hair in pigtails), we start our encounter with a tight hug. It seems that with every time that we see each other, we are both happier than the time before.

"Last week in," I comment as we sit down,"What are you gonna do when they release

you?"

"My parents are picking me up and I'm moving out," he answers, shrugging it off,"Maybe

I'll stay with Heather or something,"

Another important detail that we had talked about during the visits was the fact that Duncan and Heather were much closer than any of us thought. Some could say that they bonded over odd subjects, but whatever it took to have a friend. She even asked me to bring items for him in my care packages (mostly letters). What I discovered while retrieving a letter for this visit was that she was living in a small apartment with Alejandro.

"Yeah...about that," I begin to fiddle with my hands under the table, moving the charm bracelet on my wrist up and down,"She already has a roommate…"

"Let me guess," Duncan changes his facial expression to a scowl and his eyes narrowed," _Alejandro_ ," he impersonates, trying to sound similar to Heather. In the end, he actually sounded more like himself with a tiny change in his tone.

I nod, crossing my legs and pulling the note from my pocket,"They live in a two bedroom right now, but one of the rooms is an office or something,"

I can tell that he seems disappointed. I know that it isn't jealousy, but possibly sadness. He was never visited by Gwen or any other cast mate besides me and the one visit that Heather came with me to (let me just say...an awkward car ride).

"I can help you figure something out," I insist, trying to cheer him up,"I'm living with Mike and Scott right now, but maybe I can see if you can crash with us on the couch for a few days,"

His smile returns and he quickly nods,"About when I get out, I wanted to ask you something. It's kinda important,"

I keep my chipper smile and give a quick nod,"Of course, anything. What is it?"

"When I get out," he takes a deep breath and sighs,"I wanted to take you out...just the two of us,"

The second he says this, it clicks in my mind that the feelings I have for him are being reciprocated. He actually _does_ like me.

"Yeah," I flash a pearly-white smile,"That would be great, I think we would have a lot of fun on a _date_ ,"

"I think that we would," Duncan shows off a subtle smirk, cockiness laced in his voice,"Say, the night that I get out,"

I nod, feeling eager for him to be released due to our planned date,"I'll be free for sure,"

When I gave him Heather's letter, the door opened and both of our hearts drop. I feel like our time was too fast and all I want is to keep talking with him.

"Prisoner 120015," a male escort calls out, both of us standing up.

I notice that Duncan is grabbed by the arm, a rather firm grasp on him and can't help but frown. As he is dragged out, I quickly latch onto his bright orange prison jumper. We stare at each other for a brief moment and I connect our lips in a passionate kiss. His shock becomes happiness as my grip tightens.

When he is dragged towards the door, he says five words that bring butterflies into my stomach.

"I'll see you soon, red,"

He disappears and I rub my hand on my arm,"See ya soon...stud-muffin,"


End file.
